


Bryce and Hunt's first time

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Shameless smut, enjoy!
Relationships: Bryce Quinlan / Hunt Athalar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Bryce and Hunt's first time

The only time Bryce had ever smelt worse than this was when she died – literally. Her day had been long, and tiresome, and the two hour run through the healed Crescent City had left her festering in her own sweat. She also had to run stranger routes than usual in an effort to avoid tourists snapping pictures of her. She didn’t mind a nice candid, but huffing with sweat pouring down her red face wasn’t really something she wanted to be immortalised in a photo. She was surprising yearnful for the first days after the portal closed; the city had never been so quiet.

She was welcomed at her door by Syrinx nipping at her feet, demanding food. She tsked at her little friend, knowing damn well Hunt would have fed her the moment he came home. Hunt – the man she had said those three words to and hadn’t even been able to bed. By the sounds coming from his room, she knew he was in the shower. It was the earliest he’d gotten home in days. She kicked off her shoes and went to his bedroom, opening his bathroom door slightly to announce her return.

“I’m home,” she said through the sliver of door. 

“How was your day?” he said, voice raised so she could hear him.

“Long. You?”

He sighed. “A veritable shit show. I’m glad to be home.”

She heard the unspoken words, didn’t need to hear it aloud to feel the truth – _I’m glad I’m home with you_.

She was tempted to open the door further and take a peek at him, but she resisted. For now. She put her back to the wall, her chest heaving as she breathed.

She wanted to jump him. Since her Drop, all they’d been able to do was touch each other quickly and reverently under blankets and over clothes. There was always something getting in the way, and she needed more than just the feeling of his cock in her hand. She wanted him inside her, to deeply taste him before he gave her what he promised – fucking her until her name was forgotten.

She felt her nipples perk and her core start to throb, and she had urge to slide her hands between her legs while she thought of him in that shower. She wondered what he would do if she went to her left draw and pulled out her toys, meeting him on his bed with her legs spread ready and waiting for him. Would he take over? Would he just watch until she finished, stroking himself to completion at the sight of her unravelling-

“Bryce? Are you okay?”

She lurched back to reality, paying more attention to what he was saying.

“Um yeah, what did you say?”

“I asked what your plans were for this evening.”

She swallowed hard, and felt her underwear getting wet. She brushed one hand over her chest, not able to control the urge. “Whatever you want to do – I’ll just have to shower first.”

She heard the door to the shower creak, but the water kept running. Her brows furrowed, but before she could question it the door opened fully, and Hunt stuck his head out, a sinful grin on his face. “You can join me, if you’d like.”

Her heart started to race, and a mirror smile spread across her face. She reached for him, but he stepped away and back into the water, letting her choose if she wanted to come to him.

The answer was fuck yes.

She pulled her top over her head and unclasped her bra, letting them fall to the floor with her pants and underwear. She didn’t bother putting her hair up, knowing that no matter what it would get drenched soon enough anyway. The glass to the shower was opaque with steam, and all she could see what his blurred form as he ran his hands through his hair, his dick at full salute. She nearly growled at the sight, satisfied to no end that she was able to cause that reaction in him.

They showered before, of course, but that had been something else – a different sort of intimacy.

She stepped into the shower behind him, his body blocking the water from hitting her. She ran a hand down his spine in the crevice between his wings, before pushing her body into him.

Yes, she was ravenous for his touch, but she also just wanted to feel close to him. She leant up and kissed the back of his neck, pressing herself into him harder. He made a noise of contentment, not the one you’d expect when he was so obviously aroused, and turned around, managing to keep her arms around him. He guided her under the water, just holding her for a moment with his forehead against her.

“Hi,” he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the side of his mouth. “Welcome home.”

His arms slid down her back resting on the ass he was so obsessed with. He gave it a gentle squeeze, delighted by the flush that spread over her cheeks.

She wasted no time in kissing him. His lips met hers with virality, his tongue sweeping into her mouth as his hands started to explore her body. They ran up her spine, into her hair, down again until they were on her hips. Deliciously, she could feel his length pressing into her, and moved her hips in an attempt to grind against him.

He laughed at her eagerness, and moved his lips to her neck while sliding a hand in-between them. He groaned at what he found when his fingers swept up her, her arousal overwhelming. She gasped at the touch, but also felt an irrational anger rising in her veins. She knew what his hand could do; she wanted other things.

She put her hands on his jaw and tilted his head back up, making him kiss her again. She then ran her nails down his chest, scratching him gently.

“I love when you do that – when you mark me,” he breathed. He angled them again so the water was hitting her back, and knelt before her. He kissed her thighs, just once, then looked up at her in a way that nearly made her orgasm then and there. He kissed her lower stomach, mere inches away from where he could do real damage. “Is this okay?” he mumbled against her, his fingers playing with her thighs in the stead of his mouth.

“Yes, Gods above yes.”

She didn’t see his face as his hands spread her, and mouth made contact with her most sensitive spot.

She saw stars as he licked her, his expert mouth knowing exactly what to do to make her groan. He added to fingers in her, the rhythm a perfect match to the strokes of his tongue. Her body shook, her toes curling, and she had to brace herself on the wall so she didn’t fall over. Her pulse, already thumping in her ears, sped up as she felt heat spread through her body, her fingertips tingling and leg nearly uncontrollably flinching to the perfect beat of her tongue. He was so Gods damned good at this, and a wicked smirk spread across her face as she pictured all the other things he could surely do.

He didn’t stop until she finished, her moans echoing off the tiles.

When he stood up, she went to touch him back, to hear the same noises from his mouth, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She looked at him with confusion, but he just pecked her forehead and reached behind her to grab the shampoo. He lathered some into her hair, smiling at the bubbles. At one stage, he dipped his soapy finger between her brown, massaging away the crease that had formed there. She didn’t speak, just let him wash and condition her hair, the little smile never leaving his face. It was surprisingly gentle, and it made her arousal settle into something else, something deeper.

A four letter word she hadn’t uttered since the Drop.

When they were done and wrapped tightly in towels, he brushed her hair as well. Bryce didn’t realise how much she liked the feeling of fingers running through her hair until he did, and she sighed in contentment.

She fully intended to seduce him. To drop her towel and let him ravage her, but when he handed her one of his shirts and she saw the exhaustion in his eyes, she knew tonight was not the night. So instead, she slipped under the covers of his bed and battered her eyelashes, waiting for him to get in so she could tuck herself into his arms.

He was asleep within a minute.

____

He made breakfast, as per usual, and seeing his shirtless self made Bryce narrow her eyes. She had been thinking, never a good idea on her part, after he passed out last night. Something about their relationship was bothering her, and she needed answers.

“Hunt?”

“Yes?” He flipped the bacon.

She leant over so her cleavage was on display, biting her lip. “I want your dick in my mouth. Right now.”

He dropped the bacon, his tongs making a loud bang as they hit the pan. “ _Bryce_.”

“You’ve given me some of the best orgasms of my life, but you never let me touch you, grope you at best! You were practically begging for it that night on the couch, and now I’ve literally been naked putty in your hands and you still haven’t let me taste you or properly feel you.”

He opened his mouth just to shut it again. He served the bacon and eggs up, handing her a plate and pointedly looking away from her chest.

“Hunt.”

“Bryce.”

“I want to fuck you. I want to feel you inside me. Not your fingers, or your mouth, I want that very impressive cock of yours to thrust me into oblivion.”

He gulped.

“Do you not want that?” She raised a brow, and if they’d had this conversation a week ago she might have doubted his answer, and herself, as she waited for him to reply. But questions of whether he had feelings for her or was too hung up on Sharar were a distant memory after recent events.

He sat at the breakfast bar, downing his food. Rolling her eyes, she went and stood next to him, abandoning her own plate.

“Hunt.”

“Bryce,” he groaned. She glanced down. A soldier at salute was what she saw.

She rested her head on his shoulder and stole a bite of his toast.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” he said after she’d eaten nearly his whole meal. “It’s that I don’t want to rush it.”

“Hm, elaborate please.”

He huffed. “It’s been a very long time since I had sex and it meant something. I don’t want to just fuck you in the shower or bent over a table. I want to take my time, get to know your body and what makes it tick. But I also don’t want to plan for it. I’m not sixteen having sex for the first time.”

His words warmed her to her core, and she climbed into his lap, facing him, so she could press their bodies together again – intimately, but not sexually. She just loved being near him. He steadied her, kept her in place like an anchor in a thrashing sea. She knew that having feelings for a man wasn’t a cure-all for her mental health, that although love made all possible, it had to be a love for yourself that healed you. But that didn’t change how irreverently happy he made her. He made her want to wake up, to strive, to be here for something more than herself. He was the light at the end of a very dark tunnel.

“You’re very soft,” she whispered.

“I beg to differ.” She felt his muscles flex.

“Soft male,” she crooned. “Gentle male.” She kissed him gently, mouth closed but with just as much feeling as when they made out until they could no longer breathe.

“I’m no such thing.” He kissed her back, his hands wrapping around her and drawing her close.

“Show me, show me what you are Hunt.”

Hunger lined his face, and in an effortless swoop he was standing with her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his torso. His kisses were hard, but not overpowering at all. How he managed to walk them to her room without falling over something was a miracle.

When they landed on the bed, he wasted no time in lifting his shirt off her. He near drooled at what she was, or more accurately wasn’t, wearing underneath.

“Your aversion to underwear is my favourite thing in the world.”

“I want your clothes off – now.”

“So demanding,” he tutted, but he did as she commanded. His chest was a truly beautiful thing, could stop armies in their tracks and make acolytes commit to a life of sin. No male had the right to look like that and _be_ like that. How could he have it all? Intelligence, kindness, and he was so, so beautiful. She told him as such.

His bronze skin flushed, like it had been a long time since someone had been in reverence of his beauty. In response, like the patter of a butterfly’s wings, he kissed her check.

This man would be the death of her.

She looked to her left drawer as he kicked off his pants, wondering what sort of fun they could have. As if sensing her curiosity, he straddled her and bent his face to hers, his cock so close to where she wanted it that she shifted her hips up. He chuckled and brushed his hands down her arms until her hand her wrists firmly held. He brought them above her head, immobilising her arms and putting her breasts on full display.

“Soon, I’ll go through that drawer,” he said lowly, the husk of his voice vibrating through her like her favourite toy. “But not this time.”

Oh, so he thought he’d be making the decisions here. How very cute.

She wrapped her legs around him and flipped them, snatching her arms free and switching their positions so that he was mercilessly under her. She ground her ass back against him, her clit sliding down his dick in a way that had him choking on his words.

“I’ve waited my whole life for you Hunt, fuck me or watch me finish myself off.”

He growled and met her lips for a kiss, his hands tangling themselves in the tendrils of her hair. She loved how hungry he was for her and met his appetite with one of her own. She only broke their lips apart she could crawl to her drawer, fishing out a condom and flicking it to him to put on. His hands were deft, and by the time she flung herself over him again he was ready to go.

She bit her lips as she lowered herself down on him, gasping at _finally_ feeling him inside her. Fuck, she fit him like a glove, and she could tell by the expression on his face that Hunt was thinking the same thing. She braced her hands on his chest, and slowly moved her hips forward and back, easing into the rocking motion that was so new to them.

It wasn’t the most scandalous position she’d been in, or most adventurous angle, but there was just something about being on top of this winged warrior, and being so in control and knowing that he was completely relenting to her. Her breathing became ragged as she watched him succumb to her, and sweat started to appear on his defined muscles. His hand, one that had shed so much violence in its time, was at light as a kiss as he brushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ears, before moving to her breast to pinch her nipple. She bent down, moving in a way that would have to make him work for it if he wanted to climax. But, down here, she was able to kiss him – which was an added bonus. One hand was around her and the other cradling her face as he thrusted, the positioning just right for his body to be brushing against her clit as she did. The extra sensation made her eyes flutter shut, and a breathless moan escaped her. It might have been his name, she wasn’t really thinking coherently as he hit her spot every. damn. time. Once she might have been intimidated by the practise he must have had to achieve a skill level like this – but his past was his past, and if it meant he could made her near collapse on his body from orgasmic weakness she didn’t care.

He remained steady, and she could feel her climax building inside her. Holy shit he was able to get her there quickly, though she knew from experience that he could drag it on if he wished. She didn’t want that this time, needed him to come inside her with his name on her lips and his cock consuming her.

He whispered that he was close, and she buried her face in his shoulder as his grip tightened on her and he came with her name a deep groan, his thrusts not slowing as he rode through his orgasm. Feeling his hands on her bare body was enough to send her over the cliff with him, her whole being pulsing as they finished together.

They stopped moving, and their faces met. She brushed hair away from his brow, and caressed his cheek.

“I hope you don’t have anywhere to be,” he said, still inside her.

“Why is that?”

He reached across to her drawer, a truly devilish look on his face. “Because we’re nowhere near done yet.”


End file.
